IN MY ARMS
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: One-shot inspirada en la cancion in my arms de Dead by april. hinata pricionera de sasuke y un hitsugaya dispuesto a darlo todo por devolverla a su lado. el miedo a la muerte no es opcion, pero lo es, si la persona por la cual vivias se ha marchado.


¡Hola gente! ¿Mucho sin escribir? Jajaja no creo, bueno en fin, les dejo otro de mis dramáticos y tristes fic. Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar (:3) se los agradezco~ no se qué sería de mi sin ustedes ¡La verdad! esta historia la escribi cuando aun iba a la escuela preparatoria! hahaha ha tenido tantos nombres y tantas re-ediciones que ya es 2.0 XD mi amiga ame-chan ya la habia leido, para su gusto la primera edicion XD asi que esta vez la sorprendere con la ultima! yay!

he de mencionar que esta es una **ADAPTACION** de _mi historia original_, no cambiare los nombres de los lugares pero si de los personajes y alguna que otra cosilla, los significados y demas al final de la historia. _**RECUERDEN**, esto es un universo alterno, nada de jutsus y bankai's._

Antes:

_Letra cursiva narración o recuerdo, chance y algunos pensamientos_

**En negritas, algunas frases o palabras que resalten y q supongo crearan dudas**

Y creo que solo es eso

¡Bueno! ¡Sin más! Les dejo esto que es:

* * *

_**In My Arms**_

Sostuvo el libro en sus manos, aquel era su más preciado tesoro, la pasta era gruesa y algo gastada al igual que sus hojas amarillas y un poso rotas de las orillas, signo de que había sido leído muchas veces. Acaricio con la yema de los dedos el titulo el libro. Lo abrió con cuidado y se sentó en su mecedora.

_Agosto, uno de los meses más bipolares del año, aunque claro, con sus sorpresas. Ese mes fue el más extraño de todos._ – Comenzó a leer –_ Normalmente en esos días solo había lluvia, y fuertes vientos que podían enviarte lejos. Pero… _- Tomo un poco de aire – _En cierto día ocurrió un milagro… o tal vez un fenómeno meteorológico…_ - agrego.- _Pero la verdad fue un acontecimiento mágico y como en cualquier historia, un poco trágica._

_Esta historia inicia a principios del año 570, en la tierra de **Huayra**, aquellos días marcaron para siempre la era de los magos espirituales de dragon. Pero, eso por el momento no es importante, pues nuestra historia habla, de aquel mágico y raro suceso._

_"**No quiero conocer el amor…**_

**_No quiero la amabilidad de nadie…_**

**_Si dices que olvidarme de ti y seguir viviendo es felicidad… _**

**_Entonces me alejare de las cosas que me han enseñado…_**

**_No le temo a la muerte,_**

**_Porque tú estarás ahí esperándome…"_**

Se hallaba frente a una mansión antigua y bastante grande como para perderte ahí durante un buen rato, dañada por el pasar del tiempo y el azote climatológico. La luna llena de media noche brillaba en lo alto fulminando la oscuridad inminente de aquel lugar.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la mansión, llegando a un jardín repleto de diferentes tipos de Rosas, cada una bella a su modo. Llego a la puerta de la cochera y entró, deslizándose en la penumbra de la silenciosa casa, llegando a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Paso de largo varias puertas pintadas de blanco, hasta que se detuvo en una de color negro corroída por la humedad. Como un ladrón, entró. La recamara era levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, resaltando un poco los tonos azules de las paredes y haciendo que las cortinas blancas brillaran mágicas.

Se acerco con cuidado a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de una muchacha. Sus cabellos negro azulados esparcidos de manera desordenada en la almohada y verla dormir tan tranquila, la hacía ver inocente y ante sus ojos, hermosa. Era una lástima… siendo ella la portadora del poder del agua, sucumbir ante un demonio con poderes opuestos a los suyos.

-Hinata, levanta… es hora de partir -Susurro a su oído. Le retiro un poco la cobija que la cubría y la movió suavemente, tratando de despertarla- Mi amor… La luna ha salido, es hora.- Se removió un poco en la cama, para finalmente estirarse como un gato. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos y me miraron felices, sonrió con satisfacción. Retiro las mantas que aún cubrían su cuerpo y lentamente se fue levantando.

-Lo siento, Hitsu… me he quedado dormida… -Le abrazo dulcemente- Pensé que no vendrías… -Dijo con voz un poco cortada. -_"Quédate conmigo"_

La abrazo suavemente sin apretarla mucho a él, casi temiendo romperla, pues su cuerpo se hallaba lleno de moratones y rasguños o cortadas.

-Perdón por la demora… - Se quito la gabardina y se la coloco sobre los hombros para que se cubriese del frío de la noche. La amaba y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para protegerla y ayudarla. -Nos vamos de aquí -. Se alejo de ella y camino a la puerta, asomando su cabeza tras abrirla. Cuando se cercioro de que el camino estuviese libre, volvió con ella- No permitiré que ese maldito de Saske te siga haciendo daño_-"Nosotros encontraremos una manera de borrar el pasado"_

La saco de la habitación, llevándola consigo lejos de ese lugar que la había visto sufrir en silencio innumerable de veces, durante los últimos años.

…

Corrían bajo el manto de la noche, guiados por la Luna Rosada que los bendecía con su tenue y apaciguada luz. Tenían que salir de los alrededores. Huir a donde fuese, solo ellos dos.

Las heridas de Hinata eran provocadas por Sasuke desde inicios de su "relación" él constantemente la lastimaba tanto físicamente como mentalmente, por lo cual, Rose no contaba con la movilidad y energía adecuada. Tenía varias cicatrices por su cuerpo, las que resaltaban más eran las de los tobillos que estaban marcadas por ataduras de sogas, en los costados de sus rodillas se asomaban unas heridas salvajes, que le impedían correr bien. En sus muñecas y cuello las mismas marcas de sogas se tatuaron en su piel, como clara evidencia en un intento por liberarse.

Sasuke era un desgraciado con ella y solo la mantenía a su lado para satisfacerse a sí mismo. Pero ella… ¿Por qué se mantenía cerca de él? ¿Cómo soportaba tanto dolor? ¿Por qué después de todo por lo que estaba pasando seguía sonriendo y queriéndolo?

_-"Todo lo que perdiste regresara de nuevo… solo quédate aquí conmigo."-_ Entre su mar de pensamientos, la voz de Hinata se le hacía poco audible. Casi como un susurro que fácilmente el aire podía llevarse.

-Hitsu…- Apenas percibió su voz. Seguían corriendo, lo único que tenía en la mente era alejarse de ahí, huir con ella. Después de un tiempo su carrera se fue tornando algo pesada y lenta. Como es normal en una carrera larga. -…Por favor… Detengámonos un momento…- Jadeo tratando de seguirle el paso.- Ya no… siento las piernas…- Su mano soltó la suya, se detuvo y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Trato de levantarse pero, todo en ella temblaba, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y algunas lágrimas se escaparon. Se acerco a ella, su respiración era fuerte, tanto por el cansancio como por el simple hecho de contener vagamente su dolor. -Lo S-siento…- Tomó otra bocanada de aire muy profunda- Yo… Ya no… puedo más… tengo miedo.

Se rindió. Ella era humana y en los últimos años había sido torturada, sabía que no podía exigirle demasiado…

- No te rindas, no dejes que tus recuerdos te rompan - Dijo sin más. Sin pleno aviso la tomo y cargo en su espalda - Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí...-

Su respiración cortada y caliente rozaba mi cuello haciéndole sentir un poco extraño y… ¿Excitado? ¡¿Cómo podía sentirse así en esos momentos? ¡Qué barbarie! Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que era por no tenerla junto a él después de tanto tiempo, sí, seguramente era eso.

La miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas se hallaban teñidas de rojo por el cansancio y esfuerzo o tal vez por la verguenza. Lo que le tranquilizaba era el sentir su palpitar de su corazón golpear su espalda, era tan… harmonioso.

Después de un tiempo comenzó a divisar el terreno protegido donde Sasuke no podía poner ni un solo dedo, el bosque de la familia Hyuuga, protegido con un fuerte conjuro. Inmediatamente Hinata comenzó a temblar, al principio fue débil y después conforme avanzábamos se volvía mas brusco y frecuente.

Pronto entendió el porqué.

Sasuke y su aura tan grande como su ego. Lo reconoció después de un tiempo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensares que no se había percatado de ello antes, era difícil de olvidar como se sentía ese aura cargado de resentimiento, odio y tristeza.

Pero esta vez se sentía como él se acercaba con la intención de cortarle en pedacitos y hacerle daño a lo que más amaba.

-¡Diablos!- Maldijo su suerte – Estúpido Sasuke… ¿Qué no sabe cuando rendirse?

Iban a llegar a lo que era una cortina de rosales azul zaphiro a lo largo de la entraba al bosque cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión lo saco a volar unos cuantos metros.

…

Su cara estaba plasmada en el suelo debido a la caída de la explosión, y conforme se recuperaba, sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

-"No… puedo… Respirar…"- Quito de encima suyo lo que le aplastaba. Se sentía como el peso muerto de alguna persona. Esperen ¡¿Persona? Inmediatamente busco el cuerpo de Hinata entre la nube de tierra que los rodeaba. Cuando la hallo, la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola, estaba inconsciente y más golpeada que él. Ella había recibido casi el impacto de lleno. Una esfera de energía roja se dirigió a ellos otra vez, se alejo lo suficiente para evadirla con la chica en sus brazos.

Otra espesa nube de humo los volvió a cubrir, cuando esta se disipo pudo ver a Sasuke parado a unos metros frente a ellos. Sentía su corazón vibrar de excitación, ahora sería la oportunidad para vengarse de él por todo el daño que había ocasionado.

Sus alas negras se desplegaban magnificas y orgullosas en su espalda. Igual a las de un cuervo que sabe que tiene todas las de ganar.

-Devuélvemela- Su voz fría hizo que se estremeciera. Si debía admitirlo, el enfrentarse en una batalla para él no era muy común. -¡Dame lo que es mío!-

Se abalanzo sobre ellos de manera agresiva. Ese tipo estaba loco, amaba lastimar a la gente y hacerlas gritar de dolor. Se puso frente al cuerpo de Hinata, con clara intención de protegerla.

-¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Déjanos de una puta vez en paz!- Grito mientras se abalanzaba contra él. Sasuke con ambas manos sostenía una espada hecha de metal rojo invocada con la magia del espíritu de **Erago**. Sus alas le impulsaban para contraatacar al mismo nivel que su enemigo. Su transformación era parecida a la de Sasuke. En su espalda se habían formado unas alas de hielo lo suficientemente fuertes. -_"Espíritu de **Ragon**, préstame tu fuerza"_- Conjuro_-"espiritu de Drex, llévate la impureza"-_ Los espiritus de los dragones, los mejores aliados para un mago alado - ¡Yo os invoco!- lentamente en su manos se fue formando una espada de un extraño metal blanco.

Ambos comenzaron el ataque, Sasuke había invocado al fuego que rápidamente se volvió en su espada. De manera casi imperceptible para ellos, el olor a mar y el tenue sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas y una vrisa primaveral se hizo presente.

-¡Deténganse!-

De manera rápida sin pensarlo siquiera se interpuso entre ambos, no dando tiempo a ninguno de detener sus ataques.

Ambas espadas atravesaron su cuerpo. Hitsugaya sintió una llamarada de fuego atravesándole un costado. Por un momento pensó que ellos habían recibido el impacto y que Hinata estaría bien, con lágrimas en los ojos lamentándose por no poder detenerlos.

Pero… todas sus esperanzas se fueron con el viento… ambas espadas atravesaban el cuerpo de Hinata y de igual modo a ellos mismos. Sin pensarlo mucho deshizo la magia de su espada. Inmediatamente esta desapareció. Sasuke hizo lo imito. Ella le daba la espalda al portador de las alas de hielo… el cual podía ver con ojos atónitos cómo sin poder sostenerse ella con sus propias fuerzas, caia.

-H-i…tsu…- pronuncio levemente, mientras él la tomaba en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, cayendo de rodillas al no aguantar el peso. Sasuke dio algunos pasos atrás mientras sostenía su herida.

-Hinata… - Su nombre en un susurro incrédulo escapo de sus labios, acaso ¿Todo había sido para nada? Algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, muriendo poco después en el rostro de ella, quien le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de amor. De su labio salió un poco de sangre pero eso no impidió que ella sonriera. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo y sobre todo odiaba prolongarlas.

Sus labios se movieron sin pronunciar palabras. _"Tú… eres lo que yo… quiero proteger…"_ Acaricio su mejilla con lo que le restaba de fuerza. Hitsugaya miro a Sasuke con un resentimiento profundo, quería matarlo pero la suave mano de Hinata se lo impedía. La odio, hubo un momento en que la odio por ser tan buena y tan tonta, pero… ¿Cómo podría? Si literalmente la vida de ella era la suya propia.

-Admito mi derrota…- fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de extender sus alas ocasionando que algunas de sus plumas salieran volando. Cuando comenzó a agitarlas, varias plumas más cayeron. Un pequeño tornado de plumas negras comenzó a rodearle. Lo último que pudo ver, y como si fuese una ilusión, una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

Un sentimiento de pérdida se apodero rápidamente de él cuando la mano de Hinata abandono su mejilla. Su piel se había vuelto más pálida y sus labios rosas perdieron color. Miedo, dolor, desesperación, todos se acumularon en su ser de una manera impresionante, por un momento pensó que su cerebro explotaría. Con claro terror en su voz comenzó a llamarla sin recibir respuesta de parte de ella, la golpeaba suavemente en sus mejillas, tratando con ello que abriera sus ojos.

-No… ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!...- La abrazo a él sin contener sus lagrimas –En mis brazos estarás bien… - _"Nunca te dejare ir"_

-T-te… amo- Se escucho en un susurro débil. La alejo un poco de su abrazo y sonrió aliviado aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Beso sus labios cuan elixir de vida se trato. Un beso salado, triste, pero tan lleno de amor.

-Te amo… - Fue lo último que dijo, antes de volver a besarla y consumir su alma.

Todo se acabo volviéndose vacio y frio, y termino todo en sus brazos y frente a sus ojos. Lloro sin miedo a ser escuchado o visto, pero claro, hay no había nadie quien lo viese u escuchase más que un cadáver y el mismo cielo. Se levanto con ella en brazos, un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal obligándolo a mirar al cielo aun nocturno.

-Nieve…- ¡Imposible! ¿Por todos los infiernos a qué diablo se le ocurrió semejante broma? Estaban a finales de agosto ¡En que cabeza cabía el de ver nieve en ese mes! –Hinata…- La miro, su rostro se veía apacible y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios azules. Lo recordó, ese olor a lluvia. Su conjuro favorito, llevado a un pequeño milagro.

_*~ -Prométeme…- Dijo un chico de no más de 12 años recostado bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol. La chica sentada a su lado le miro esperando que terminase - … que cuando seamos mayores… estarás siempre a mi lado…- Se levanto de golpe y le tendió su mano, para después conjurar al viento y dar una pequeña oración frente al árbol mientras, con cuidado, gravaba las siglas de sus nombres en él._

_-Siempre – Dijo ella sosteniendo su mano- y te lo hare saber… de una manera muy especial- ~*_

Sus alas se expandieron y cubrió ambos cuerpos una vez que estos se encontraron refugiados bajo un árbol ya viejo, pero aun verde y vivo. Estaba cansado, había perdido todo por lo que lucho en un instante. Bufó _"Al menos ya es libre"_ se dijo aliviado. Sin darse cuenta, ni percibirlo siquiera, comenzó a cubrirse de nieve. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y todo aquello que en su corazón vivía, fue desapareciendo.

Lo último que vio, fue el rostro de rose dormida en sus brazos.

**_"La pérdida de un ser querido, puede producir una sensación de incapacidad para cambiar las circunstancias de la vida y un sentimiento general de desesperanza ante cualquier cambio, lo que lleva a un callejón sin salida donde, la muerte, es la única solución"_**

* * *

**_Huayra, significa VIENTO  
_**

**_Erago, dragon del fuego de color rojo  
_**

**_Ragon, dragon del agua de color azul  
_**

**_Drex, dragon del viento de color negro  
_**

sere honesta cuando termine de escribir esta historia en el salon de clases estaba muy contenta, no solo porque habia logrado terminarlo sino que pude dar paso a nuevas cosas, no solo como dibujante que soy sino tambien, ahora, como escritora. y en realidad eso fue a una amiga que supo alentarme en mis momentos mas tristes y que me animo a distraerme de alguna manera para olvidarme de mis "demonios"

espero les alla gustado mucho :) y que sus pañuelos les allan servido! porque a mi amiga le falto una caja y utilizo la manga de su chamarra [siempre se queja de que escribo cosas tristes o de que mato a alguien ¡perdon no puedo evitarlo! jajaja]

sin mas! hasta la proxima!


End file.
